


Down Home

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Family, Friendship, Gen, Hapi Week 2021, Home, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: Despite the damage to buildings, the foundations underpinning them held true. On the surface, everything was broken, disintegrating. Below, the only evidence of the waging war was a population increase....He sighed, taking a large gulp of ale before continuing. “I just mean it looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Wanna talk about it?”“I’ve been thinking a lot about home recently,” Hapi admitted to her flagon, eyes fixed on the table.War has Hapi worried about her village. When the homesickness gets too much, she reaches out to her friends for advice on returning home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Down Home

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [featherhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherhearted) for betaing this for me, and [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotthemsharpened) for your help with the promo post

Since the Battle of Garreg Mach, the monastery stood in ruins. Rubble was strewn everywhere, masonry crumbling away from walls barraged by catapults and beasts alike. In the Entrance Hall, shattered stained glass windows cast broken light over split flagstones. Grasses forced their way through cracks; ivy and brambles entangling anywhere roofs had caved in, breathing life into a place that echoed with death. Despite the damage to buildings, the foundations underpinning them held true. On the surface, everything was broken, disintegrating. Below, the only evidence of the waging war was a population increase.

Hapi couldn’t say she blamed Edelgard - the Emperor made some good points about Crests and the stupid Church. Plus, the dragon thing that just _appeared_ during the first battle was terrifying. It did more damage than the Imperial Army.

But Chatterbox was gone. Hapi got the blame for the white flying monster, like she always did when something scary people couldn’t explain showed up. So she wasn’t inclined to follow any of the Golden Deer, or the Blue Lions, or the Black Eagles, when everyone went their separate ways. No one had to know the real reason: she didn’t want to fight her friends. Yuri-bird backed her up when former classmates pressed the point. He said this wasn’t their war. The best way to keep Abyss and its people safe was to stay together and stay out of it, so the Ashen Wolves did.

Abyss filled with an influx of orphans, the homeless, and the destitute looking for _somewhere_ to escape the ravages of war until, come nightfall, bedrolls spilled everywhere except Burrow Street and the canals. If people had no place else to go, Yuri-bird took them in. The black market was booming because of the war: Yuri-bird could afford to feed people if necessary.

More and more, the chaotic noisiness of Abyss and the awful situation in Fódlan made Hapi really homesick. She longed for the simplicity of the forest. To hide away from the outside world for a little while. A decade had gone by, but Hapi was still concerned about her old family and friends. Each sunset, before she went to bed, Hapi repeated to herself that the village was well hidden. No one was likely to find it if her people didn’t want them to. They were safe.

It didn’t stop her worrying.

Hapi leaned against the rail of the bridge, engrossed in her thoughts. Pouring water crashed down against rocks below, throwing up a misty spray that obscured any glimpses of the river. She often came here to think. Chatterbox would know what she should do. More likely, they’d tell her to seek out her friends and ask them about it.

Her body went limp, despondent, her chin brushing against her chest. For a second, she allowed the barrier to support her full weight. With a resigned look, Hapi pushed herself up.

~~~

Balthus was in the Wilting Rose Inn, beating some unsuspecting merchant in an arm wrestling competition. Hapi hovered behind him until he slammed the merchant’s arm down with a thud and stood to clap her on the shoulder.

“What do you want to drink, pal? It’s on him!” Balthus said with a grin, pointing towards the man he just bested.

“Wouldn’t you be better off using the gold to pay your debts, B?”

“Nah, this wouldn’t put a dent in it! I’m better off paying for drinks and not adding to what I owe,” he grinned at her.

“Fine. I’m going to sit down.” Hapi pointed at an empty table over in the corner, away from everyone else. She didn’t want anyone overhearing them and getting the wrong idea. Or people finding out she might be travelling alone soon. Alone was vulnerable - she’d be easy for a battalion to snatch.

Hapi’s concerns about being kidnapped again spiralled until Balthus set two flagons of ale down on the table. Hapi reached for the more expensive one, but didn’t miss the flash on his face that meant it was supposed to be for him. Oh well. She needed it more.

“Everything okay there? You look terrible!”

“Thanks B, just what a girl wants to hear.”

He sighed, taking a large gulp of ale before continuing. “I just mean it looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Wanna talk about it?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about home recently,” Hapi admitted to her flagon, eyes fixed on the table.

“Makes sense. When the world’s such a mess, we just wanna know things are okay back home. Have you had any news?”

“No, I haven’t heard from them.” They probably thought she was dead. Hapi couldn’t bring herself to tell Balthus that.

“Can they protect themselves?” Balthus asked, his loud, over-eager tone laced with concern.

“They have a few good warriors. Enough to see off a small group of disorganised bandits, but not a battalion.”

“And you’re worried about someone getting to ‘em. I understand. Can they get word to you if they need help?”

Hapi shook her head.

“Well, looks like there’s your answer!” Balthus celebrated his ability to successfully help his friend with a hearty chug.

“I didn’t ask a question.”

“Yeah you did. You wanted to know if it was a good idea to go home. If you’re worried, you should go see ‘em. After all, they’d be much safer with you around!”

Images of huts destroyed by wild beasts swam through Hapi’s mind, filling her with dread. One sigh, and her nightmares would become real. Balthus was wrong - her people would be more at risk with her around. Hapi didn’t think she’d be able to bear the guilt if someone died. She finished the flagon, slammed it down and left for the library.

Balthus watched her leave, puzzled. He never did say the right thing to Hapi.

~~~

Coco was nose deep in a text on summoning magic, lost to the world around her. A small, controlled ball of mage light cast the tome in a warm glow with none of the risks of an open flame. The room smelled of dusty old books, not dissimilar to the room filled with parchment maps of the sky Hapi had pored over as a child. She could hear the faint scratch of quill on paper as Coco took notes, muttering to herself.

“No, no, no. That is not grand enough to restore House Nuvelle to its former glory! But if I swapped the…” Coco flipped past a few pages, eyes flitting over the open book. “Ah! Changing from the full arm outstretch to an extend and half flick of the wrist….” She turned the pages back, scribbling intensely now, her eyes shining with fiery determination. “That might do it!”

Coco snapped the book shut and stood swiftly. Papers were pushed into a haphazard pile and tucked under her arm with the tome as she hurried to leave. Infused with the excitement of possible success, she hurriedly strode straight past Hapi towards the door. Hapi reached out to grab Coco’s elbow, feeling her friend tense in response as she whipped round. The startled look of anger on her face melted into an annoyed smile

“Do not sneak up on me like that! I almost dropped this rare, one of a kind book on ancient magical practices.”

“Sorry Coco,” Hapi shrugged.

“Pay no mind, I forgive you of course! But you must accompany me to test out the spell I have adapted. When it works, it will be a feat so grand Lady Edelgard will be forced to re-grant peerage to House Nuvelle!”

The mage linked her free arm through Hapi’s, steering them both to an empty room Yuri-bird set aside for Coco to practice in. With a flourish, she took up a casting stance in the middle of the room. Blast marks from former failures blackened the walls. Hapi could see the current spell Coco was testing demanded a lot from her - Coco’s limbs shook ash she cast, her brow lightly sheened, lips tight. Her friend took one last deep breath before releasing the magic and -

Nothing happened.

Hapi made to reassure Coco, but was cut off. “If I let every minor setback discourage me, I would not be worthy of the name Nuvelle! What is this small hiccup in the face of House Nuvelle’s centuries old history!? Ahaha.” She paused, before adding, “But, if you did have one of those pastries to lift my mood, I would not decline.”

“No pastries, or berries to get juice on your face either,” Hapi taunted, watching the flash of light as Coco used fire to warm two teacups.

“Must you bring that up every time? It is probably for the best - It would be devastating if this outfit were to be stained. But here, please, drink this - it is how I intend to show my gratitude for all the things you do for me. I find myself leaning on you for help more often these days.”

Bringing the cup up to her nose, Hapi inhaled deeply. “Smells good, but it looks like mud.”

“Ahahaha! It’s all the rage amongst the elite now, and a favourite of House Vestra. Rare Dagdan beans are roasted, ground and boiled over water. It is called coffee. It helps keep one alert - drink it quickly please, it must be enjoyed hot!”

“Nobles do like to over-complicate things. Sounds like a lot of effort to make hot bean water.”

Coco indulged in an ignoble eye roll and waved her hand at Hapi in a gesture that said ‘try it.’

Hapi sipped gingerly at the hot beverage to start, then gulped it all down. A jolt of electricity woke her mind; the drink quickened both her heartbeat and speech. “It’s bitter, but also, it’s delicious and I never want to stop drinking it! Have you got any more?”

A sad smile danced over her friend’s features, quickly replaced with an enthusiastic laugh. “Indeed I do not! As I mentioned, it is rare, difficult to procure, and expensive. Though, if I were to restore House Nuvelle…I would have means to acquire more. I value your guidance greatly, Hapi. How can I have my house reinstated without your help?”

_There are people here who need your help._ Based on the rest of their exchange, Hapi didn’t need to ask Coco to know the woman would encourage her to stay. She didn’t want to worry her friend by putting it into words while she was still undecided; the emotions would interfere with her spell work. One vote for, one against - how was she supposed to make this decision!?

“You look as if you could sigh - how might I assist in cheering you up?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Thanks for the coffee, Coco. Have you seen Yuri-bird?”

“I heard tell he was on watch.”

~~~

Climbing the last steps out of Abyss, Hapi craned her neck, looking around for Yuri-bird’s hiding place.

“Up here,” his smooth voice called from over her right shoulder. She spun round to find herself face to face with Yuri-bird’s disarming smile. She took his offered hand, using the leverage to climb onto his raised perch above the stairs, and flopped down next to him. The sun dipped low on the horizon. An easy silence fell between them as the sky darkened and stars began to appear.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Yuri-bird asked, focused on the heavens rather than the horizon he was meant to be watching. Knowing him, he was somehow monitoring both.

“I made an exception for tonight.” Hapi’s tone was neutral; the knot of worry and uncertainty in her stomach didn’t reach her calm face.

“Oh?” Yuri-bird extended an invitation for her to talk about it without pushing. Hapi ignored it.

“Where’s this fishing rod constellation then?”

Yuri-bird’s responding chuckle was light. “Look north - your other north,” he teased, earning a vicious look from Hapi that pulled at his lips until the resulting smile split his face in two.

“Don’t mock me, Yuri-bird,” Hapi warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, friend. Gonna tell me why you’re here?”

A pause, and then, “Who do you want to win the war, Yuri-bird?”

Lavender eyes flashed in her direction, then around to scope the vicinity. Satisfied his words wouldn’t come back to haunt him, Yuri-bird spoke. “I want us to win. Rhea, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude…I wish them all well, but I won’t consider the war a victory unless my people survive. That includes the Ashen Wolves, too. An unattainable goal, but I’ll record the names of the dead to remember them. My interest in surface politics is only to protect those of us they forgot underground.”

“Have you recorded Chatterbox yet?” Hapi asked tentatively. She was still convinced they’d turn up somewhere, but the possibility faded with each passing year.

“No. They call me a trickster, but I think Byleth will find a way to surprise us all.”

Hapi covered her mouth to stifle a relieved sigh, and understanding crept onto Yuri-bird’s face. “You’re awfully sad at the moment, friend. Worried about anyone?”

“It’s naïve of me, but I believe they might still be alive.”

“I’ll keep an open mind until I hear concrete evidence otherwise. For the moment, what matters is how we live right here, right now. Tell me, is that the Blue Sea Star?” Yuri-bird pointed in entirely the wrong direction.

Hapi tried to follow his line of sight so she could correct him, with no success. “It’s not in the sky right now, Yuri-bird.”

“Right, I remember you said something about that. I’d be very interested in learning what your village knows of the cosmos. Do you ever want to return back home?”

“I could say no, but I’d be lying. It was quiet there. Too quiet for me at the time. But now…I think I could appreciate it better. Nothing ever happened, for better or worse. Life was simpler there; I used to spend my days connecting with nature. Fishing when I was hungry, running to stretch my legs, hunting for deer and pretty flowers alike.”

“Hmmm.”

“What?” Hapi asked, but Yuri-bird shook his head at her.

“Nothing, friend. It’s just a rare occurrence indeed, to see your mask of neutrality replaced by a smile.”

“That’s not true. I smile when I have something to smile about. Like you said, I’ve been sad. There haven’t been many reasons to smile. It’s strange, though. I can’t help but let my guard down around you, Yuri-bird.”

He leaned in to bump his shoulder against hers. “You’ve been feeling homesick, yes?” Hapi nodded in response. “Why don’t you go home?”

Hapi paused, mulling it over. “I’ve been thinking about my village recently. Are my parents even alive? What happened to my friends? But I was talking to B earlier about it, and it’s not safe for me to go back with my curse. If I sighed, I’d put everyone in danger.”

“True. I want to pretend you could go and everything would be okay, but we both know life isn’t like that. A short visit could be safe though,” Yuri-bird mused.

“That might be nice…”

“Want to know what I think?” Hapi turned to meet Yuri-bird’s gaze rather than responding. “If you spoke to Balthus, you spoke to Constance, too. We can’t make this decision for you, Hapi. You have to decide for yourself if you want to go home. If you choose to go now, I can send some of my people with you to keep you safe. Not that you need it,” he added hastily. “But for your peace of mind. If you choose to wait until after the war, I can personally accompany you. I’m sure you’ll find some use for me, and the lively conversation is sure to keep you from sighing.”

Hapi snorted at the thought. “More likely to make me sigh from boredom.”

“Perhaps, although I wouldn’t allow that to happen. And if beasts did attack us, then that’ll clear up your boredom quickly, won’t it?”

“You have a weird sense of humour, Yuri-bird.”

He flashed her a brilliant smile before falling silent again. Hapi appreciated the space to think. A short trip? She could be there and back in two weeks, easy. Hapi could already feel the sun’s heat streaming through leaves onto her face as she ran barefoot through the grassy clearings, feel the tug of a rod in her hands jerking her forwards before she reeled in freshly caught fish to cook over a fire, and smell the minty, citrusy-pine scent of woodland calamint. Oh, she could press some to bring back for Coco! If she thought he’d accept, Hapi would bring B back clippings from the rare shrub that grew so well by the riverbank. And she could bring Yuri-bird back one of the village’s signature cakes, flavoured with honey and the purple berries she’d never seen anywhere else, and -

Hapi realised that deep down, she’d known what to do all along. “I’m going home, Yuri-bird,” she said decisively, pushing herself off the ledge with a smile on her face. “Then, when this war is over, I’m holding you to that offer. You have to accompany me to my village.”

She disappeared down the steps to Abyss. Yuri grinned into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I thrive on feedback (including constructive!) so feel free to leave kudos or a comment.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Elasmosaurus11) to shout about how amazing Hapi is and other FE3H stuff.


End file.
